Dragon Caller
by Drakon Knight
Summary: Issei Hyoudou wasn't born as the Sekiryuutei, and instead was born with power to use the abilities of the dragon spirits he let's live inside him. Each dragon spirit he lets in makes his body more powerful and dragon like. IsseixHarem otherwise it wouldn't be DxD. Human Issei to some extent. Most likely lemons, and some violence, so it's an M story. OP Issei. All reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

**Hello my friends! I'm back with and this time I have a new story. And before anyone asks, I have not given up on Dragonic Devil. I just needed to write something different. This way it should help clear my head of unneeded ideas, and I'll be able to focus my thoughts better when writing. Also I decided to do another DxD story, as you can tell, because I like the anime. Don't like it? Then leave. Anyway, on to details! **

**Issei Hyoudou wasn't born as the Sekiryuutei, and instead was born with power to use the abilities of the dragon spirits he let's live inside him. Each dragon spirit he lets in makes his body more powerful and dragon like. IsseixHarem otherwise it wouldn't be DxD. Human Issei to some extent. Most likely lemons, and some violence, so it's an M story. Op Issei**

**Well, hopefully the description is good enough to attract people. Like the other story, harem members at the end. **

**Never have and never will own the work of art belonging to Ichiei Ishibumi. **

Talking Normal

_'Thoughts'_ Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud]** Bold with brackets

_**[Ddraig talking in owners mind]**_ Bold and Italics with brackets

"**Other dragons talking" **Bold with quatations

_**'Other dragons talking in owners mind' **_Bold and Italics with apostrophes

_flashback _story in Italics

{[Scene Start]}

The full moon was high in the night sky, and the stars around it were completely clear. It was beautiful night, and not much could ruin it. Those were the thoughts of a certain black haired teen. Said teen looked 17 and had just had the greatest date of his life, with the woman he loved, but alas time flies, and it was near midnight, and he was coming back from walking her home. He had even gotten dressed up in something nice. He was wearing a brand new black leather jacket, you could even see it shine a bit from the moon. Underneath it he wore a plain white t-shirt, and on his legs were a pair of jeans. If anyone were to look into his ocean blue eyes, they would only see happiness. He had an above average build, but nothing amazing, and you could tell there was muscle on his arm, but no disgustingly so. He was one of the people that were good at all sports, and may women wanted him, of course there was also another reason for the attraction of women. This mans name is Kevin Marsh.

Kevin was walking down the street, surrounded by closed shops, with the occasional open 24 hour business still open. He had both hands in his pockets and was whistling happily, with a big grin on his face. All this ended when he walked by an alleyway. His face went serious, and he backed up to the alley. Looking down it, there was nothing there, however he could of swore he saw a dark shadowy figure, with two glowing crimson eyes, staring at him. Most people would shake this off as nothing, however he wouldn't, because of a certain object inside him. Kevin knew all about the world of the supernatural that is kept secret from most humans. He knew gods existed, as did angels, fallen angels, devils, which surprised him to be a race of creatures and not just one creature. He kept walking, but kept up his guard trying to spot anywhere whatever was staring at him could be. He started thinking to himself.

_'Ddraig, I'm not the only one that saw it right?' _That's right, he was the host of the sacred gear, 'Boosted Gear', One of the thirteen longinus. _**[No, I also felt something, something with the power of a dragon]. **'Huh, well whatever it was, with your power I'll beat it down quickly'. _Ddraig groaned at the thought of being stuck with another idiot, relying too much on the Boosted Gear. Kevin smirked a bit, before breaking out into a run. Going as fast as he could, he ran straight to the forest. Dashing through the streets, lamps started to go out, being smashed by something invisible. After a few minutes off running, he made it to the forest, where he didn't stop running. He dashed through the branches and bushes, trying to move as quickly as possible. Reaching a clearing in the forest, a good distance away from the town. Standing in the middle of the field, he watched all around him, and summoned the Boosted Gear on to his arm. A red gauntlet appeared on his left arm. The gauntlet had a green gem on the back of his palm, and the fingers looked like claws.

**[Boost!]**

He started boosting instantly, making sure to store enough power. It was quiet, so very quiet. Kevin couldn't hear anything, except the wind rustling the trees, as a slight breeze had picked up.

**[Boost!]**

He was expecting to hear something like twigs breaking, or leaves moving, however what he did hear made him jump. "You know it has a good idea to move to this clearing, it's quite a nice clearing." Turning around, and then jumping backwards, he looked at the person who spoke. He was surprised to see what looked like a 12 year old boy staring at him. The boy had brown hair and light brown eyes. However what surprised him the most, was that the boy had shadows covering up to his neck in darkness.

**[Boost!]**

Kevin spoke. "Who or what are you, and what do you want?" He figured he could take the kid out with the 3 boosts, but his gut told him to wait a bit more. The kid chuckled slightly.

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own? And besides what's with that cliche question? But then again I already know who you are, Kevin Marsh, or in other words the Sekiryuutei." Kevin smirked arrogantly. "Hah! Then you know you have no chance against me!"

**[Boost!]**

"Is that so? Well anyway, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and quite honestly I'm not entirely what I am, well name wise, I know how my abilities work. Ah! How about dragon spirit holder? Nah that's stupid, hmm... ah, whatever, I'll think about it later. Anyway, I'm here for Ddraig."

Kevin blinked in confusion. "You're here for Ddraig?"

**[Boost!]**

**[What do you mean you're here for me?]**

Issei chuckled again. "I mean, I'm here to take Ddraig away from you, as in taking your sacred gear."

Kevin laughed loudly, as if Issei said something stupid. "Now I know you're delusional, as there is no way in hell you'd be able to take Ddraig, I'm so gonna kick your ass kid!"

**[Boost!]**

"This is why I'm taking Ddraig, you're too overconfident, and I'm sure Ddraig doesn't want to be stuck with another idiot partner that will succumb to the desire of power after getting his ass kicked by the white one."

Kevin growled in annoyance, and Ddraig remained quiet, but agreed with him in his own mind. "I've had enough of talking I'm getting rid of you now!"

**[Boost! Explosion!]**

Charging forward as quick as he could, which was pretty fast because of the boosts. Putting as much power as he could into his fist, he swung at Issei, only for Issei to disappear into shadows, and appear at the other end again. "My, my, someone's impatient. Oh well, let's have some fun then." Kevin spun around to see three things, Issei with the shadows around his body still, a small black dragon with piercing crimson eyes that had a vertical slit, and another dragon that was only slightly bigger then the last one, except it had gold reptilian eyes, and it was yellow with a dark grey head. They disappeared quickly however, and Kevin was about to charge at Issei again, only to be struck in the back, and knocked forward a bit. Spinning around to see who hit him, he was surprised to see nothing. Before he could spin back towards Issei, he was struck in the back again, only this time, he got shocked by a jab to his back. Lighting ran through him, and he could feel it frying his skin. After letting out a lot of hissing from pain he pushed through it. He spun towards Issei, and was met with the sight of the boy in front of him. Issei threw a punch towards Kevin's face. Reacting quickly, it his got by the gauntlet hand. This caused Kevin to smirk for a split-second, only to feel the pain of being electrocuted again. Kevin let out a small scream as he could feel his senses wavering, so he backed off, and only then did he notice two things. One, Isseis still shadowy fist had electricity dancing around it, and two Issei had a smile not much different one would have while playing with friends at a park or somewhere similar.

Kevin was panting and in a lot of pain, except he was doing exceptional at hiding it. Lacking complete control over his limbs made it hard for him to use his arms. Charging at Issei again, he dodged the punches Issei threw, and tried to tackle him. Just before reaching Issei, Kevin got uppercut, sending him into the air and back a few feet. Lifting his head to look at what hit him, he saw a hand made of darkness coming from the ground, waving at him, before disappearing into the ground. He managed to stand up, however he was wobbly, and it didn't last long as Issei threw a fireball at him. It exploded on contact and sent Kevin flying into a tree. The force and momentum almost taking out the tree, however it stood strong, although it was definitely tipped over. There was sickening snap when Kevin struck the tree, since his back hit the tree, it's safe to assume that his spine was broken. Falling to the ground on his scorched chest, he screamed out in agony. Skin on his arm had been blown off, and one arm itself was barely hanging on. Issei walked up to the downed Kevin.

"Is that all? You didn't entertain me for very long. Oh well, guess I'll just take Ddraig and go. Don't worry soon after you lose your sacred gear, you'll die." Issei looked down at the arm with the gauntlet. He checked the owners state to see if he was unconscious. After confirming it to be so, he put his hand on the gauntlet, and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was in a black landscape with Kevin floating around with his eyes closed. After a few seconds, fire surrounded Issei and a giant red western dragon with green eyes appeared. "Ah! Hello Ddraig, it's an honor to meet a dragon as powerful as you." Issei said this while bowing.

**[I can sense the power of dragons coming from you, yet you yourself are definitely human, and I can tell you have no sacred gear. Explain.]**

"Oh? Well alright then. Ever since I was born, I had the natural ability to let the spirits of dragons enter me, and allow them to continue living in my mind. Of course in exchange they allow me to use their powers. I can take the spirits by force if I wished, but I don't like doing that. I only take dragon spirits that are willing to live inside me. It doesn't matter what state their in either, so it's helped me save a dragon from death before. Oh, I can also make them take a physical form in the real world, as long as their within a certain distance from me."

**[So you plan on trying to take my spirit using your ability?]**

"Correct! I wanted to see if it worked, plus it would help you if you were with a host you didn't like. However I didn't like the host you're with, so I'd rather get your consent then take you by force."

**[Alright then, that's fine, after all I can see my current host is dying, and I'd rather not laze around sleeping while waiting for a new host. But I've got two more questions, how did you find me, and how did you identify it was me."]**

"Easy, I've got the spirit of an old friend of yours, he's taught me quite a lot. He also told me your general location, and then helped me pinpoint your presence. He's pretty old, but he's wise, and his name is Dracul."

**[hm... ah yes! I remember him, he was young when I first met him, and he was curious, and wanted to become powerful like me, so he studied me a lot. I guess it makes sense he would know how to find me.]**

Issei chuckled a bit. "Yep that would be him, anyway, since you consented to me taking your spirit, we'll get started. You might feel a slight pulling feeling, I recommend going towards it." Issei walked up to Ddraig, and placed his hands on his snout, as Ddraig was leaning down. Closing his eyes, Issei concentrated. Soon after, Ddraig started to disappear, starting from the furthest point from Isseis hands. Slowly but surely, Ddraig body was becoming non-existent. Finally after a few minutes of waiting Ddraigs spirit entered into Issei. He opened his eyes again to see the outside world. Looking down at the body of Kevin, he saw no gauntlet, and after checking his pulse, he found out Kevin was dead. He left the scene, just in case someone arrived while he was entering his own mind. Jumping up into a tree, he sat on a branch, and closed his eyes again. He reopened them to the sight of the mouth of a cave. Looking around he saw the miles of grassy plains, filled with small hills one way, another way held miles of forest, some parts more thicker then others, which would cause it to be very dark. A third way held scorched land, with multiple volcanoes scattered throughout. And he knew behind the giant mountain that held the mouth of the cave, was an icy plains area. Mountains were scattered throughout each area, and it always made Issei chuckle, how each area just abruptly ends and a new one starts. This was his mind, or the dragon sanctuary as Issei liked to call it. He made it with multiple preferences in mind, knowing that not all dragons were the same, and that some preferred different things. This was a place where all the spirits he had, could play, relax and call it home. Hearing slight playful growls, Issei turned towards the grassy plains to see the two dragons that helped him, rolling around on the ground, one on top of the other, as they were play fighting. Issei chuckled before heading into the cave next to him.

Reaching the end, he saw the big red dragon Ddraig, talking to another big dragon, slightly smaller then Ddraig. This one was green, and had spikes going all the way down it's spine. It's underbelly was white, and looked smooth, unlike the hard and rough scales on top. He also had gold reptilian eyes. They had been speaking just a moment before, as Issei had heard their deep and loud voices from near the entrance of the cave. Noticing Issei, the green dragon spoke.

"**Ah! Issei, good work on getting Ddraig. Honestly I wasn't too sure that would work."**

"Neither was I Dracul, but oh well it worked. Anyway, welcome to the family Ddraig."Ddraig nodded his head.

**[Thanks.]**

{[Scene Break]}

Five years later.

"Thank you all for coming to tonight celebration! Now let me show you mybeautiful bride Rias Gremory!" A man with blonde hair was talking. He had dark blue eyes, and was wearing a burgundy blazer with matching pants. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt, except the last button was left open, giving people a slight few of his chest. This man was Riser Phenex, and he was standing on top of a stage like platform, and had a microphone in his hand. Around him were what seemed like hundreds of people looking fancy. The room itself looked fancy, as it had many different decorative furnishings. Golden chandeliers, giant portraits, and other such fancy and expensive objects were scattered about the hall like room. Even the door at the end looked fancy, and it was very large.

Anyway after introducing his bride to be, a teenage girl, who looked to be about 17 or 18. A young woman really. She had long crimson hair that ran down her back and reached her thighs. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a beautiful white frilly wedding dress. She smiled at the public to not embarrass her family, and keep up good appearances, but anyone could tell that the smile was forced, and that she would rather be anywhere but here, and if someone looked close enough, they could tell by her eyes that she was depressed.

Behind the door at then end of the hall stood a brown haired teen, who looked to be about 17. His eyes were light brown, and he was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. It consisted of a black blazer with black pants. He kept his his blazer open, and you could see a red T-shirt underneath. He looked down at the two guards he had knocked unconscious in front of the door. He sighed as he could hear Riser talking about Rias. _'Why am I here again? I really don't care about devil marriages.' _A quick image of an area smoking black crossed his mind. That area used to be a well built wall. _'Ah right, because if I don't Sirzechs-sama will roast me alive.' **[Scared partner?]. "Haha, it's not like you to be afraid Issei, it's actually quite amusing." **_Ddraig and Dracul laughed at their host, while said host growled. _'Shut up you two.' _This only caused the two dragons to laugh more. Sighing again, he raised his arm and created a little ball of fire. He threw at the door in front of him, and it cause a massive explosion, sending the door flying off the hinges and on to the ground. Also a part of the door flew off, and went straight into Risers chest, and going completely through, and sending him into the wall. He let out and 'oof' as he was speared to the wall. Not fearing for the life of the Phenex, the guards in the room charged at Issei, while he disappeared into shadows, and reappeared on the platform. The guards had to look around a bit before seeing Issei and charged at him again. Only to be stopped by a loud mature voice.

"Now, now, it's not nice to be rude to our guests." A man in what looked to be his early twenties appeared, sharing the same hair colour as Rias. He looked handsome and young, and had blue-green eyes. He was wearing some very fancy and elegant looking clothing. This man was Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four maous of the underworld. "Hello Issei-kun." Isseis simple response was a 'yo'. Many people were confused, and others were outraged at what Issei just did. Lots of them were voicing there opinions, asking questions, like 'what is the meaning of this?' or 'who is this person?' or 'what's going on?'. Sirzechs held up his hand, and everyone stopped. "First off, this here is Issei Hyoudou, and I invited him here for some entertainment, after all it's nice to have a flashy engagement party. Makes more people remember it, and makes it more entertaining." After managing to get himself off the door spear, Riser got back on the platform, and looked pissed. He also questioned Sirzechs.

"What do you mean entertainment Sirzechs-sama?"

"You two will battle of course! Now he may look human, but Issei here has the power of dragons. So a dragon versus phenex will make it more entertaining. We'll also be able to see if the power of the Phenex household can beat a dragon." Riser grinned arrogantly.

"Of course it can Sirzechs-sama! After all our power is legendary!" Riser arrogantly boasted as Issei frowned, hating him already.

"Well then, since you agreed to it, what would you like if you won Issei-kun?"

"Ah! Sirzechs-sama, why would he get anything?" Riser frowned.

"Why not? I've asked him to take time off of his busy schedule to indulge me. So Issei-kun?" Issei raised his finger towards Rias.

"I would like your sister, Rias Gremory!" Issei declared. Rias was shocked at his appearance, as in front of her was the person she was trying to get to join her peerage, as they went to the same school. Yet every time she sent someone to watch him to see if he had any strong abilities, usually Koneko, he would completely disappear. She found it interesting that he was able to hide from Koneko so she kept trying to get him. Going as far as inviting him to the club, in which he asked some weird perverted questions and then left.

"Like hell! She is m-" Riser had spoken up, but got interrupted by Sirzechs.

"Alright then, that's fine, and besides Riser, if your so confident in your abilities, shouldn't you have no worry in losing?" Riser grumbled out a fine, and Issei rolled his eyes. They both got teleported into a coliseum like area. It was a giant open ring, with stands at the side. It was completely clear, other then the two combatants. Sirzechs' face appeared in the air, like it was part of a tv screen. "Alight then you two, just a simple fight, but make it interesting. Have fun!"

After that Riser glared hard at Issei, and then gave him an arrogant smile. "You think you can beat me kid? The great Riser Phenex!"

"What's so great about a fried chicken?" Riser twitched in annoyance.

"What was that?"

"Come on fried chicken, this is no time to show your stupidity. Let's have some fun now!" After saying that, red armour started to encase his body. Riser was surprised at what he saw.

"The 'Boosted Gears' balance breaker? The red scale-mail armour? You're the Sekiryuutei?!"

Issei smirked behind his helmet. "Not quite, it's just the armour, it doesn't have the same ability as the 'Boosted Gear'." Charging forward quickly, he summoned lighting to his fists, and tried to punch Risers head. Riser shook of his surprise at the last second and move his head, just barely dodging Isseis fist. Only to be struck in the stomach by his other fist. Electricity ran through Risers body, burning him from the inside. He screamed in pain as he could feel something rising in his throat. Jumping back away from Isseis fist, he knelt down and threw up a mixture of bile and blood. Standing back up, he looked down at himself to see the scorch mark already healed, however he could still feel the lingering pain in his body. "How do you like it? It's holy lighting, and you know what holy power does to devils." Risers eyes went wide in fear for a split second, before he glared at Issei. He set himself alight, and charged at Issei. Most of his focus was on dodging Isseis punches. Issei took a good stance and waited for Riser to reach him. As he did he swung at Issei, trying to smash his head in. Issei dropped his head, and went in closer to Riser and tried to jab his stomach again, only to get kneed in the chin sending him back a bit. He staggered on his feet a bit. "You've got decent power, but you're not strong enough to hurt me." As Issei said this Riser got pissed and charged at him full force. Using as much power he could muster he struck at Isseis abdomen, which Issei dodged easily only to get a face full of fire, launching them away from each other as it exploded. There was a small crack in the helmet, and Riser had no injuries due to his healing ability. This time Riser decided to fully use the Phenex fire, and charged at Issei again. Creating another ball of fire, he launched it at Issei as he was charging, he however didn't expect Issei to disappear into shadows. Riser stopped quickly, and turned around. What he saw made him afraid for a second. He saw a giant green dragon glaring at him. It was very large and took up a good amount of space in the arena. He also saw a grinning Issei. He was about to charge at Issei, only to have fire rain on top of him from the dragon. Riser sighed as it actually felt good to him, although he couldn't really see through the flames, so he wasn't expecting to be hit by the dragon's tail. It sent him flying into the wall, and before he could move, he was smashed in the chest by a big shadowy fist. Getting out of the crater he created in the wall he flew upwards using his flaming wings. Looking back down he saw Issei rushing up at him. Creating a big fireball, and using both hands, he launched it down at Issei, only to be blocked by the wing of the dragon. The wing then swung upwards and struck him, sending him spinning in the air. After slowing down, he was dizzy, and by the time he got his vision back, Issei was already in front of him, and struck his chest with a strong punch, also covered in holy lightning. Riser Screamed in agony, and tried to back off, only to have Isseis other hand go around him and pull into his fist even more. This hand was also using holy lightning, so all Riser could do was scream, as he could feel his life draining from him. He coughed up blood, and as he started to lose consciousness, he felt Issei toss him into the air a bit, and then a foot in his back as Issei axe kicked him towards the ground. He smashed into the ground, no longer conscious, he did however create a big crater. Sirzechs appeared in the air tv screen again.

"AND ISSEI HYOUDOU WINS! What an unexpected turn of events! Looks like Riser was all talk!" Issei deadpanned at the screen. _'You knew this would happen Sirzechs-sama, but oh well, I guess it just shows how much he cares for his sister. Honestly I wouldn't want my sister, if I had one, marrying a prick like Riser.' _Issei was teleported out of the arena as the dragon disappeared. He also vaguely seen what looked like a little blonde girl with twin drills in her hair, pick up Riser. _**[That was definitely his sister.] "Man you probably just ruined her day you prick, and she was cute too." **'Shut up you annoying dragons!' _Isseis eye twitched as the dragons laughed at him again. He appeared in front of the building that held the engagement party. In front of him was Sirzechs and Rias, with a griffon standing behind them.

"Good evening Rias-senpai, Sirzechs-sama." Rias blushed a bit and nodded at him. Sirzechs spoke though.

"Thanks for coming Issei-kun, now you have to take good care of my sister, or else bad things may happen to you. Now get out of here with this griffon, it's pretty fun trust me."

Issei shivered a bit, and then sighed. He looked at Rias and extended his hand. "May I have this ride tonight milady?" She blushed even more before answering, taking hold of his hand.

"Of course, and thank you Hyoudou-kun."

"Please, you can call me Ise."

"Alright then Ise-kun." Sirzechs had to ruin it.

"Hey now! Why can't I call you Ise-kun?"

"Because you annoy me." Sirzechs cried fake tears, and Rias giggled a bit. After that he got her on the griffon and they rode off into the purple sky of the underworld.

{[Scene End]}

**Alright, that's a wrap! So, there it is, the prologue of this new story! And yes I know I did the wedding between Rias and Riser first. It was on purpose, because I felt like doing it that way. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. This story is also to help clear my head of ideas. That way I'll be able to make new Dragonic Devil chapters easier. And again I have not given up on Dragonic Devil, that story will still be written. Anyway, I will be going back using flashback to show other points in time, like the Asia arc, as it's already planned out. Somewhat. I'll also explain stuff like the scale-mail in the future. Also there is no main girl decided yet!**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! And as always, all reviews are welcome!**

**Harem List:**

****Rias****

****Koneko****

****Akeno****

****Asia****

****Xenovia****

****Irina****

****Rossweise****

****And other secret ones!****

****Again hope you enjoyed and all review are welcome!****

****READ, REVIEW AND FLY****

****in a plane, or maybe just fly a kite****


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! I'm back with another chapter for Dragon Caller, and honestly I was going to make both a Dragonic Devil chapter and Dragon caller chapter last week, however that idea was scrapped when my brother came down for the holiday. Oh well not much you can do about it. I'm going to try and get a Dragonic Devil chapter up this weekend as well. Also you know what's exciting? Season three of Highschool DxD started! A few episodes are already out, and I can't wait to watch them. Anyway, other then that, high school is a bitch, as usual. I'm not excited that I still have two more years after this one either.**

**Well enough random crap, to the comments!**

**First off before that two issues that I was told about.**

**Number 1: The time gap. That is intentional, and is just me being secretive about Issei's past. It's a was I like to write. I already have stuff I can write about during the gap, however I won't until necessary. Also with such a time gap, anything new that comes to me that I would like to add to his past, I can do so. So the gap has two reasons, me being secretive and give me a wide variety of things to write, before that gap is filled.**

**Number 2: It's not Issei. Well that's what I was aiming for, I mean after all no one wants a carbon copy of Issei from the original light novel, that would be boring. And besides since he's human, not everything he does is going to be good, nor will it be evil. They will be generally more good then evil, however he'll do things that will benefit him more. You'll see what I mean, and thanks to those who don't mind this Issei.**

**Emilbootanimefreak: I know it seems rushed, but trust me it's not, it's just how I wanted to write it. Also you're right about Grayfia, I kind of forgot to put her in there. Derp. But I'll make up an excuse, maybe, or you could just imagine where she is. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**MaximusMJ: Honestly, when I thought up this idea, I wasn't thinking about Skyrim in the slightest. But I guess you're right, it is similar. Maybe an actual phoenix, if I really want to. Maybe not, depends on what I feel like doing.**

**Other then that, there were a few comments that made me laugh and I liked them all, so thank you. Also one more thing before the disclaimer. Special thanks to blueprintLV and his story Broken Wings. I had the idea for this story a while ago, however I had no plot line, and after reading some of the recent chapters of his story, I got some good plot ideas, so thank you for that, even though it wasn't intentional. I also recommend that you check it out, because I thought it was really good. And even though I said it gave me plot ideas, it does not mean it will be anywhere near the same.**

"Talking" Normal

_'Thoughts' _Italics

**[Ddraig talking out loud] **Bold with brackets

_**[Ddraig in owners mind] **_Italics and bold with brackets

"**Other dragons speaking" **Bold with quotations

_**'Other dragons speaking in owners mind' **_Bold and Italics with apostrophes

_-Flashback-_Story in Italics

{[Scene Start]}

It was early morning, the sun was rising, and birds were chirping. This was the time of were most people got ready for school. Forcing yourself out of bed, eating breakfast, have a nice chat with the other members of the household around the table, or in some cases have glaring matches, and arguments. This was particularly true within the Hyoudou household as two beautiful girls sat across from each other and glaring daggers at each other. One of them had long crimson hair that reached her thighs, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing the Kuoh academy uniform, and she had a very buxom figure. She was glaring at the girl across from, who also had a buxom figure, and was also wearing the Kuoh academy. She had long black hair that went down to her hips, and she had purple eyes. The crimson haired girl was sitting next to Issei, who had a strained smile on his face, along with a twitching eye. He was annoyed at the current scene, and there was someone holding on to him because of fear of the current situation. She was another beauty, with a cute face, green eyes, and long blonde hair going all the way down her back. She also had a cross necklace on, and she was also wearing the Kuoh academy uniform. There were also two other people in the room, and at each end of the table. One end held Issei's father, who was smiling and completely oblivious to the glaring match, as he was just happy about all the beautiful women in the room. His mother, however knew exactly what the two girls glaring at each other were. The crimson haired girl was Rias Gremory, a High-class devil, while the girl with black hair, which she had come to know as Raynare Amano, was a fallen angel. Her son had tells her most of what happens to him, and most of her knowledge of the supernatural came from him.

Trying to keep calm, Issei decided to start asking questions. "So Rias-senpai, why exactly are you here?"

"I wouldn't have come if I had known she was here." She said it in a cold tone as she pointed at Raynare. Raynare snorted.

"Well then leave, no one wants you here anyway." Her tone was just as cold as Rias. Issei sighed in annoyance, knowing that if his parents weren't here, it would probably be a lot more violent, and he'd be the one on clean up duty of a destroyed house.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's natural to want to see the person that saved you isn't it?" She never stopped glaring at Raynare. Raynare snorted again.

"All you care about is getting him to join your stupid 'club', which will never happen." Issei sighed again in annoyance. _**"Having fun yet Issei?" **_A voice suddenly spoke to Issei. **_[You know he is, I mean what's not to love about a cat fight in the early morning] _**Another voice spoke out, and then together they both started chuckling. _"Shut up you stupid dragons! Honestly, you two are the worst possible combination." _As he was talking to the dragons, more bickering was happening between the fallen and the devil in his house. Having had enough he stood up and walked to the door.

"Alright, I've had enough, I'm leaving. Come on Asia." The blonde girl nodded, and got up and followed him. She was still too nervous to speak. The other two that were left behind looked at the door that Issei had closed on his way out. They were surprised, before realizing they should probably go to, and finished eating, and picked up the dishes. Putting them in the sink, and saying thanks for the meal, they headed out quickly, to catch up to the other two.

The two ahead of them had gotten pretty, and were just making small talk. "Sorry about that Asia, you ok?" Asia blushed a bit and started to stutter.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

"That's good, then how about, how's school for you?" She suddenly get really happy and exicted.

"Really good! People there are so kind, and I've made lots of friends already!" Issei chuckled at her childlike excitement. Before he could ask anything else, the two girls that were left behind managed to catch up. The first one to speak, once the two got there, was Raynare, with a slight pout.

"Ise, that was so rude, why would you leave me like that. I mean this whore right here I'd understand, but you left both of us." She said this as she gestured to Rias. Which earned her a slap from said girl. Of course it was infused with demonic power, which made it hurt like a lot more.

"You don't have the right to speak like that you slut." This effectively started a physical cat fight between the two. They ended up rolling around on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand. They were punching, kicking, biting, scratching, etc...

Issei could feel himself losing patience, so he took a deep breath. After doing so, he picked up the stunned Asia bridal style, and started running to school. He could hear two dragons laughing at him in his mind. He made their mountain cave, in his mind, collapse on top of them, which shut them up.

{[Scene Break]}

With Issei running and carrying Asia, they got there in no time. Class had started soon after they got there and Rias and Raynare weren't there yet. Of course, by the time the class was half done, someone knocked on the door. Once the teacher opened it, Raynare came through, except, her hair was dishevelled, there were tears in her uniform, along with it being dirty in many areas. Her skin also had a few cuts on her skin. Luckily none of the tears were near her chest or her crotch, which Issei isn't entirely sure how, as her assets are quite large. People were gawking at her. The teacher was the first one to stop gawking and say something.

"Amano-san, how did this happen?"

"I was attacked by a bitch." People gawked some more at what she just said. The teacher frowned. Raynare gave a look of innocence. "What? A bitch is a female dog." Issei sighed, as he knew she definitely didn't mean it in that sense. Raynare took her normal spot in front of Issei.

Issei barely payed any attention to his classes as they were just boring to him. However he did notice Rias come in to his class at lunch. She had asked him to meet her in the old school building after school. He was going to skip out, but then he figured he'd done that enough already, so he decided to go. That's why currently he was walking with Rias' Gremorys knight, and prince of Kuoh academy, Kiba Yuuto, Asia and Raynare. Kiba has blonde hair, with grey eyes, and under his left eye is a mole.

They walked along the path to the old school building in silence. Not much was needed to be said. Once they arrived to the old school building, Kiba led them to the right room. Once they entered, Issei noticed the petite girl sitting on the couch. He recognized her as the girl he kept escaping from when he sensed her following him. She looked over at him with a plain face. She had white hair, which went down just passed her shoulders in the front, however the back was short. She had two black cat pins in her hair, and her eyes were a hazel colour. He also recognized her as the school mascot, Koneko Toujou. Issei smiled at her and waved. Issei thought she blushed a bit, as she gave a small wave back, before turning her attention back to what she was doing before, which happened to be eating candy of some sort. Looking over at the desk at the other end of the room, he noticed Rias sitting behind it, and another beautiful girl standing beside her. She had long black hair reaching all the way down to her legs, and violet eyes, he also noticed that her breasts were bigger then Rias'. Plopping himself down opposite of Koneko, without a single care in the world. He sighed in comfort, as the other people just blinked in surprise at him. Before anyone did anything however, their jaws dropped, well Rias and her peerages jaws dropped as Koneko moved to the couch Issei was on, moved close to him and started to sniff him. She had her eyes closed, and she looked like a curious cat, which was very cute. He looked at her for a bit as she kept sniffing. Now she looked like she was trying dig in her memory for something.

"Hey Koneko-chan, I don't think I smell that good, so what's up?" She opened her eyes and turned red. She didn't turn away or back off however. Instead she spoke.

"...You smell familiar, and I can't quite remember from what or where, but I don't like it." After saying this, she climbed into his lap, faced him and started rubbing her head against his chest, like how a cat would rub their scent on you, and mark you as theirs. The people in the room were stunned by what was happening. Someone cleared their throat, and they all, except Koneko, looked over at the one beside Rias. Now that he thought about it, he remembered her name was Akeno Himejima. They waited for her to speak her mind.

"Ara, ara, it's surprising to see her take a liking that much to someone. You must be quite special Issei-kun." She said this with a gentle smile. Issei shrugged. Looking over at Raynare and Asia, he noticed Raynare was pissed, and Asia was just confused. Looking back over at Rias and Akeno, he gestured for Rias to say what she wanted to say.

"Alright Issei-kun, you know about us all being devils right?" He nodded his head. "Good, then do you know about the peerage system we have?"

"I know the basics, that's about all. I know it's to help the devil population, and that you use chess pieces to revive people as Low-class devils."

"Alright then, I'll get straight to the point, Issei I want you to joi-"

"Not happening. I refuse to give up my humanity. And I'd rather not have to take orders from someone." Rias pouted, before going back to a serious face.

"How about joining the Occult research club? It'd be pretty useful, after all you can use the excuse that you need to help the ORC to skip class, or-"

"Done!" The still standing Raynare face palmed as Issei accepted so quickly. "But of course, I will not become a devil. Ever. Understood? Also the only way I'll actually join, is if those two can join as well." He pointed at Raynare and Asia. Rias sighed, as she figured that would have been a condition.

"Yes of course, now since your going to be a new member, along with them, I'd like to know how you all met. And a bit about the power you used against Riser."

"So we're doing story telling huh? Alright fine." Looking to his right, he noticed Koneko actually got off him and was sitting next to him and clinging to him. He gestured for everyone to sit down, and those that weren't did. Raynare took his left arm, and Asia took the left of Raynare, and was pouting slightly. Akeno and Kiba took the other couch. Issei snapped his fingers, and suddenly two small dragons appeared, one little black dragon, and a yellow dragon with a dark grey head. The yellow one was slightly bigger then the black one. The black one went straight to Issei, growled and roared cutely, and then curled up in his lap. It started to fall asleep as Issei started to scratch him. The other dragon walked about a bit, going to Asia first as she smiled at him and scratched his head, before he started exploring the new place. Issei chuckled a bit at the two of them, and then at the faces of shock and surprise on those around him. "The yellow one is Raziel, he's a bit of a curious dragon. The black one is Kaleth, he's usually much more playful then this." Raziel went over to Akeno, sniffed her, and started nuzzling her leg. She was still a bit surprised at the appearance of the dragons, but gave Raziel a gentle smile, and started to scratch underneath his chin. He growled happily, and then lied down at her feet.

"So, I'll start in the order I met them. First off is Raynare."

-_Flashback-_

_It was after school one day when you sent Koneko to spy on me and I was about to disappear so she couldn't follow me, although I stopped when I saw a cute girl with long black hair, violet eyes and a school uniform I hadn't seen before. The second she walked up to me I could tell she was a fallen. This girl introduced herself as Amano Yuma, and she acted all shy and asked me out on a date the next Sunday. This girl was Raynare. I accepted and she ran off after I gave her a time and location. I figured I'd just give her and average date, as I figured she was just trying to learn how powerful I was, or if I had any power at all. That's when I decided to disappear from Koneko. Sunday came around, and I was bored so I went to the meeting spot a couple hours early, which is when one of your familiars came to me and gave me a summoning circle for the Gremory house. I crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash. Once she got there I told her I had only just got there myself once she said sorry for being late. So everything went as I planned, as I gave her a normal date. We went shopping and went to a family restaurant. After that was a movie, which we took a shortcut to get to, as we were running out of time. We went through a few alleyways, which one had a few thug looking people, you know the ones you'd see in gangs and stuff. They blocked our path, and tried to rape her and mug me. I warned them to fuck off, but they didn't listen, and I proceeded to beat the living shit out of them. Well one of them, the others ran when I nearly killed one of them. It was self defence, as he came at me with a knife. I smashed his head into the wall, making sure only to use enough force to injure him, then I took his face and brought it down on my knee. Surprisingly he was still standing, so I took his arm and snapped it like a twig. At that point he passed out from pain, and the others ran for their lives, after I broke another arm. Of course that just the toned down version. At some point during that, Raynare started to look at me lustfully, and had a nice blush on her cheeks. I'm not sure if she realized it or not, but she snapped out of it quickly, gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and we went on our way. I think that was the point where she started to like me. _

_After the movie, we went to the same place we started the date, to end it. The fountain in the park. She looked hesitant about something, but then she asked me for a favour. She stuttered out, 'can you die for me?' I said no, turned around and started walking away. I think she stumbled a bit, not expecting me to answer so quickly. I heard something happen behind me, and then wings flapping, so I turned around to see Raynare and some bondage looking clothes. I saw tears in her eyes as she threw a spear of light at me. It was slow, and very weak, so I caught it, smashed it, and then knocked her out before she could do anything else. I went home, and fell asleep. The very next day, I skipped school, which was a bad idea cause I found out the next that people thought I had died. Although it was pretty funny to see the reactions of other people when I walked into class. However it was also a good idea as I met sister Asia, wandering the streets, lost, confused, and tripping over herself. She's so very cute. Anyway, she was looking for the local church, which I led her to. I sensed some fallen angels from it, so I went up to it with her. Walking in, there was four fallen angels, and a white haired priest looking teen, but I could tell he was insane. One of the fallen was Raynare she looked surprised to see me, and then looked conflicted, while the others wanted me dead. I told Asia to come with me, which she did, and I picked her up and ran to my house. I told her she would be staying with me, as I didn't trust the fallen angels. She was kinda reluctant at first, afraid that I would get hurt, but then I told here one of them already tried to kill me and failed. She was still a little reluctant, but agreed none the less. I also told her I'd protect her no matter what. The next day came around, I went to school, laughed at some reactions, came home, took Asia out, and had a day like I did with Raynare. We were sitting on a bench at the end of the little date, and she told me some things, I told her some things, and then Raynare appeared. Lots of boring talking happened, which I barely payed any attention to, which ended up with Raynare also living at my house. Still not entirely sure how that happened, but oh well. And then finally, the next day, the other fallen attacked me, and I killed them. Self defence, I swear._

_-End Flashback-_

"And about my power..." Everyone listening absorbed what Issei said, and they figured there was more to it, but weren't going to press him for more. However as he started to talk about his power, they all leaned in, except Asia and Raynare, anxious to learn something. "It has something to do with dragons." However they all fell over comically, except Asia, Raynare and Koneko as she was still clinging to Issei. He snapped his fingers and the two dragons in the room vanished. Rias was the first to recover.

"We figured that, we want to more then that though." Issei gave a smirk, stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Asia and Raynare silently followed him.

"I guess it'll remain a mystery for now, besides it's more fun this way. Anyway if you don't mind, I feel like heading home, so see ya tomorrow." After the three left, the ORC room was silent, until Akeno spoke up.

"Ara, ara what an interesting boy, I think I want to tease him, ufufufu." Rias just sighed at her friend.

{[Scene Break]}

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Issei yelled out to his parents the second he got home.

"Welcome home you three. Issei come here, I need to talk to you." Issei walking into the kitchen, he his mothers serious expression, and turned serious himself. Knowing they shouldn't but in, Asia and Raynare went to the living room, sat on the couch and started to watch TV. Walking over to his mother, she started speaking in a small voice, so only Issei could hear her. "A blonde girl was here, she said she would wait in the usual spot for you. Issei you better not be getting involved with them too much. Their bad people." Issei smiled reassuringly at his mother, before replying to her in a small voice.

"Remember mom, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." His mother sighed and put on a smile. Issei cleared his throat, and went to the door. "I'm heading out for a bit, I'll be back soon." With that he left the house, went somewhere that no one could see him, and then he disappeared into the shadows. He reappeared panting, in a clearing in the middle of a forest. This area was a secret spot, that only few knew about. Using his power to move as far as he did, used a lot of his stamina. Walking in to the middle of the clearing, he heard a voice call out to him. He knew who it was, just by the childlike tone of the voice.

"Hello Dragon-kun!"

{[Scene End]}

**And done! Finally a new update! Anyway, I know it's late, and I know I still need to update Dragonic Devil, which I will, so don't worry about that. Also for the people that didn't get it, the flashback part was Issei talking the whole time. Still no main girl, and can you guys guess who the girl is?**

****Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it! And as always, all reviews are welcome!****

****Harem List:****

****Rias****

****Koneko****

****Akeno****

****Asia****

****Xenovia****

****Irina****

****Rossweise****

****And other secret ones!****

****READ, REVIEW, AND SOAR****

****like an eagle!****


End file.
